


"I'm fine." "No, you're not."

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: After HOO but before TOA, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: There's a lot of work to be after a war, but Percy seems to be taking it too far. Annabeth is worried and decides to something for him.





	"I'm fine." "No, you're not."

The seven, minus Leo and plus Reyna, Will and Nico were in Nico’s room in the infirmary.

 

They were discussing, something, camp relationships or something, Percy couldn’t really tell.

 

The world was spinning and he could barely focus with this headache. He really wanted to sleep, but that would just lead to horrible nightmares and he was too busy! There was so much to be done, campers to talk to, meetings to be held, traitors to be punished, deals to be made, he had to skip his last three meals to get it all done!

 

And he was definitely regretting that now, his stomach was in severe pain, telling him to eat something. 

 

_ Just make it through today,  _ he told himself, promising to eat out the camp tomorrow.

 

He started planning what he was gonna teach in his classes later, when suddenly,

 

“Percy!” Yelled Annabeth.

 

His head snapped up and he turned to look at Annabeth who was standing in the doorway.

 

“Didn’t you hear me? We’re going to meet up with the Senate now.”

 

He nodded, “Sorry, was just thinking about my class later.” He stood up and slipped on the carpet. He fell onto the ground and suddenly everything became black.

 

X-x-x

 

Annabeth was the first to react, and by react she meant scream and run over to him.

 

She moved him and put a hand on his face.  _ Good, he was breathing. _

 

She turned to Will who had come to stand behind her, observing Percy as well, “Can you run a bath?” She couldn’t get much else out, and even that came out filled with worry.

 

Will nodded and then ran off, probably to start the bath.

 

Everyone else crowded around Percy, Nico was still in his bed, looking far more pale, Jason and Hazel moved over to him. 

 

She couldn’t hear what they were saying though.

 

She couldn’t hear anyone.

 

She was internally panicking, 

 

_ Percy  _ had collapsed. 

 

Percy had told her he was  _ fine _ .

 

Percy had said he was sleeping fine, eating all his meals, not overworking himself.

 

And then he  _ collapses _ !

 

Stupid Percy!

 

She was gonna yell at him so much when he woke up!

 

Well first she was gonna hug him and kiss him and cry that he was okay.

 

But  _ then _ , she was gonna yell at him!

 

Yes, that was a good plan.

 

Will came back, with Austin and a stretcher. They moved Percy onto the stretcher and carried him into the bathroom and dumped him into the bath.

 

There was a minute in which nothing happened, no one moved.

 

Percy didn’t move.

 

Then he suddenly shot up spitting out water and sputtering out nonsense.

 

He was panicking.

 

No one moved, paralysed in fear.

 

Then suddenly Annabeth ran over and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

Percy stiffened, his eyes becoming more afraid and panicked, before suddenly relaxing and melting into the hug.

 

Everyone remained still.

 

After an eternity, Percy stood up, perfectly dry, “Sorry about that guys, guess I forgot to eat.”

 

He stood up and moved towards the door.

 

“Hold up!” said Will

 

“You can’t just go back to working right after you faint!” Yelled Nico, “You’re gonna hurt yourself even more!”

 

“He’s right, you should rest today, Annabeth shall suffice for our meetings.” Said Reyna.

 

“Guys, stop worrying, I’m fine and I’ll take care of myself, I promise. The water fixed me right up, I promise, I’m the son of Poseidon, that’s what water does to me.”

 

Everyone looked at each other, no one wanted to agree with him but no one could come up with a good argument against that.

 

Percy turned and left the room.

 

x-x-x

 

Percy was not taking care of himself.

 

He didn’t show up at lunch, he was preoccupied and completely forgot.

  
  


His eyes were becoming more and more tired as time passed, and his smile was showing signs of strain.

 

It wasn’t obvious though.

 

She could only see it because she was looking for it.

 

God she felt so stupid!

 

She’d been around him for four years and still couldn’t tell that he’d worked himself to exhaustion!

 

She huffed and walked up the steps to the Poseidon cabin. 

 

She really had to pay more attention to him.

 

She swung the door open, “Percy!”

 

He jumped and looked at her in surprise.

 

“Annabeth!” He said in surprise before rolling up the scrolls on his bed.

 

“Do you need something?”

 

“I need my stupid boyfriend to tell me why he missed lunch.”

 

He runs a hand through his hair, “Oh I did? Sorry, I was just really busy with the Senate, and then I had to talk to Chiron about classes, and then I had to,”

 

Annabeth put a hand up, “I know that, but you promised us that you’d take care of yourself, and you didn’t, I’m here to talk about that with you.”

 

He sighed, “Anna, I’m fine, it’s just until tomorrow, then I’ll go back to my lazy self.”

 

Annabeth glared at him, “Percy, you,”

 

Suddenly the door opened and an Ares camper (Bill?) walked in. “Percy we need you at the lake, a problem with the sirens.”

 

Percy sighed, “I’m on it, thanks Sam.”

 

He placed a kiss to her forehead and left the room.

 

She sat on his bed and looked around the room, there was so much in this room that made her smile, so much nostalgia.

 

There was the Minotaur horn, a broken watch, a silver arrow, the tie from their one month anniversary, a picture of the two of them with Grover, Thalia and Nico taken right after the war.

 

A photo of the Seven on the Argo II (it was Leo’s idea, now she understands why.)

 

A photo of them at Sally and Paul’s wedding, Percy looking like he’d never been sad in his life and Sally with a few tears on her face.

 

She looked around before falling backwards onto the bed and burying her face into it.

 

It smelt like Percy.

 

She needed to do something.

 

Something soon.

 

x-x-x

 

Annabeth was not confident in this idea.

 

Usually, her ideas were made with second hand opinions from rational and intelligent people.

 

This idea, was made without any help from anyone else.

 

It’s not like she could really ask anyone for help with doing something romantic and sweet for Percy.

 

Reyna and Nico were too inexperienced, Jason was too busy with the temples to even listen, Piper would probably laugh at the fact that she asked her, Hazel and Frank, bless them, were far too early in their first relationship to be of much help and asking Percy would ruin it.

 

So she was left doing it on her own.

 

Right before dinner she dragged Percy out of his meeting. 

 

He smiled at her and made to go to the dining hall, assuming she wanted him to eat dinner but she grabbed his hand.

 

“Wait, ok? We’re gonna eat somewhere else.” She said, avoiding eye contact to hide her nervousness.

 

He seemed to notice and kissed her forehead, “Whatever you say, Wise Girl.”

 

They walked down a path through the camp and down to the beach.

 

Annabeth had already laid out a picnic which promptly made Percy stop and blush and turn his head away. 

 

“Wise Girl…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Annabeth blushed really hard, so there was just the two of them, standing 10 feet from a picnic holding hands and with their heads turned away from each other trying to calm their blushes in a forest in the dark.

 

“Well,” Started Annabeth.

 

“Shall we eat?” Said Percy.

 

They both looked at each other and blushed harder while giggling and they sat down at the picnic.

 

It was silent for a bit and then Percy started telling stories about all the times he and his mom had gone on picnics only to get ambushed by monsters. He even moved some of the water around to form shapes to tell his story.

 

Annabeth smiled at him, happy he was relaxed enough to start playing around like he used to, she hadn’t seen him like this in awhile.

 

“...And so I always thought,” He stopped and looked up at her face and smiled softly.

 

“What?” She asked curiously.

 

He shook his head and leaned over and kissed her.

 

“You looked amazing, smiling like that in the moonlight.”

 

She blushed and looked at him, he was blushing slightly but he was also smiling really hard. The moonlight bounced off his tan skin which made him seem like he was glowing. It made his laughing eyes shine brighter.

 

He looked beautiful.

 

She smiled even harder and he looked at her curiously. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” She said before leaning over.

 

“Just returning the favor.” She said after pulling back.

 

He blushed much harder.

 

x-x-x

 

Eventually, they had eaten all the food and packed it away and were now laying on the blanket, Percy with his head on Annabeth’s lap who was leaning against a tree.

 

Annabeth was petting his hair and they both weren’t speaking.

 

There was a kind of serneness around that she never knew she wanted.

 

But now that she had it she never wanted it to leave.

 

It was nice.

 

“Hey, Annie.” Whispered Percy.

 

All nice things must come to an end.

 

“Yes, Percy.” She whispered back.

 

“I’m sorry, for making you worry so much.”

 

“It’s ok, but please try to take better care of yourself from now on.”

 

“I will.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Annabeth asked, “Hey Percy, how come you worked so hard this time? You took care of yourself properly after the last war, what changed now?”

 

He was silent for a moment.

 

“It was cause I felt like I didn’t actually do anything in the final battle. Leo and Piper and Jason defeated Gaea and Reyna and Nico united the two sides. I kinda felt like I was being replaced and I was trying to prove that I was still a strong capable leader.”

 

“But you are.” Said Annabeth after a moment in which she was overcoming her shock.

 

“You’re our great Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, no one can just  _ replace  _ you.”

 

He rolled onto his stomach and looked up at her and smiled.

 

“Thanks Wise Girl.”

 

She bumped their noses together. “No problem, Seaweed Brain."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
